The present invention relates to a weaver reed provided with reed blades extended parallel to each other and spaced from each other by intervals defined by springs and the ends of which are glued in a gutter-shaped binding capsule in which two external walls extend parallel to each other and parallel to the prepared reed.
In order to secure reed blades or dents in the binding capsule one must consider that individual reed blades preassembled in a pack should be maintained during the fastening operation in an exact parallel position and the external sides of the binding capsule positioned on the opposite sides of the reed should have an exact opposite parallel position and be parallel to the plane of the reed. The fastening takes place by means of a glue applied into the binding capsule and hardenable therein.
A two part binding capsule has been disclosed in DE-OS No. 2127 209. This known capsule is subdivided into two halves hingeable relative one another. A precise parallel position of the external walls of the capsule can be reached only when the small width of the gutter-shaped capsule is precisely adjusted to the width of the reed blades. Due to unavoidable allowances such a precise adjustment cannot be practically achieved so that during the compressing of two hingeable capsule halves the parallel position of the external walls of the binding capsule is either not obtained or this parallel position of the reed blades is distorted.
The binding capsule disclosed in DE-PS No. 31 21 818 is subdivided into two portions, and for this purpose a portion which overlaps at least one of the capsule halves sealingly connects those halves to each other, and external walls of the capsule halves are placed in a desired parallel position during the compressing process. The problem which occurs with this conventional device is that, due to the utilization of certain glue materials, a sealing at the overlapping portion can damage a rational application of the binding capsule to the pack of reed blades.